1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrode hanger for electrostatic precipitators and more particularly relates to an electrode hanger for an electrostatic precipitator with means to receive an electrode thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrostatic precipitators are well known in the art for use in the removal of particulates in a dirty gas stream. These precipitators are provided with high tenstion electrodes which have portions of their surfaces designed to facilitate corona discharge therefrom. The corona discharge produces an ionizing electric field through which particles of suspended matter in a flowing gas stream become electrically charged. These high tension electrodes, otherwise known as discharge electrodes, are opposed by other electrodes which are grounded and designed to eliminate the formation of corona discharge at their surfaces. These grounded electrodes, otherwise known as collecting electrodes, attract the ionized particles in the flowing gas stream and collect these particles on the surfaces thereof.
In most precipitators for industrial applications, the discharge electrodes are arranged vertically and attached at their upper ends to hangers which are in electrical communiation with a current carrying support means. In one preferred support means for discharge electrodes, the current carrying support means is provided with tabs projecting therefrom for removably engaging electrode hangers thereon. One such removably engaging hanger is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,623. However this type of hanger is a substantially flat member and other means have to be added thereto before the hanger is capable of receiving a discharge electrode thereon.